


When You Look At Me Like That, My Darling

by loubear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubear/pseuds/loubear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis stumble into their hotel room and start having drunken sex except there's one problem. They forgot that Liam and Zayn are sharing a room with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Look At Me Like That, My Darling

The door slammed against the wall as it opened and it started to bounce back but Harry’s body stopped it from closing again. Louis had his hands on Harry’s hips and he was guiding him backwards towards one of the two beds in the dark, cold hotel room. They had been at the hotel bar for the past several hours drinking for no reason in particular, and things had started getting heated on the way up the elevator. They were always told to be careful while they were in a place where they could be seen, but the two of them were so drunk and so in to each other at that moment they didn’t care who saw them. They only cared about each other, which was great for them. It wasn’t great for Zayn and Liam, however, both of who were sharing a room with the two drunk, now partially naked boys.

It wasn’t long before the once partially naked boys were completely naked and all over each other in the other bed. Neither of them were being very quiet about what was going on, so of course Zayn and Liam eventually woke up. Letting out a loud groan in an attempt to let the other boys know that they weren’t alone, Zayn rolled over and threw a pillow over his head to try to drown out the noise but it wasn’t effective at all. Harry had never been one to be very quiet when Louis was sucking him off and he was even louder when he was drunk, so no matter what Zayn did he wouldn’t be able to drown out the noise unless he left the room and went to another floor. 

“Oh, god. Fuck, Lou,” panted Harry. Hearing this, Liam let out a loud annoyed groan in an attempt to remind the two that they weren’t alone. This wasn’t the first time he had heard Harry and Louis going at it, but they had never fucked each other while they were in the same room as anyone else. Rolling over so that he was facing Zayn’s back, Liam pulled up the pillow covering Zayn’s head and stuffed his head under there next to Zayn’s. His body was pressed right up against Zayn’s and fuck, it felt nice having him right up against him. He wasn’t sure if he liked being spooned by Liam or whether the two that were fucking in the bed next to them had anything to do with it because, even though Zayn wasn’t necessarily attracted to Harry like that, he sounded so nice when he was moaning someone’s name. Zayn could feel himself getting hard. “Fuck, no, not now,” muttered Zayn so quietly that he could barely hear himself. You shouldn’t be able to get a boner when you can hear your two best friends fucking. That isn’t right, Zayn thought to himself. 

Pulling his head from out of under the pillow, Zayn got up and started heading to the bathroom so that he could take a cold shower or wait in there until Harry and Louis were done, anything to get rid of the most awkward boner Zayn’s ever had. He stopped and turned around when he saw Liam getting up and, even though the room was dark, there was still enough light seeping in through the curtains to see that Zayn wasn’t the only one that was hard. He started walking back towards Liam and reached him right as Liam stood up. “You’re not going anywhere, Liam,” Zayn muttered as he put his hand on the back of Liam’s back and pulled him into a kiss. 

Licking his way into Liam’s mouth, Zayn grabbed at the bottom of Liam’s shirt and began tugging it upward and broke the kiss off momentarily when he had to pull it over Liam’s head. Quickly taking his shirt off afterward, Liam was trailing his fingers down until he reached the band of Zayn’s pants. He fingered the band briefly, just to tease Zayn, before pushing them down and running one finger down the length of Zayn’s cock. Letting out a gasp, Zayn tugged at Liam’s pants and managed to pull them down far enough so that they fell down to the floor without needing any more pulling. “I want to fuck you, Li,” Zayn said in between kisses. Liam’s response was deep, raspy moan.

Pushing Liam back on to the bed, Zayn crawled on top of him and started kissing, biting, and sucking his way down Liam’s neck. He worked his way down until he was at the bottom of Liam’s stomach. Moving down further, Zayn flicked his tongue at the head of Liam’s cock, which caused Liam to shudder and Zayn could hear Liam whispering “Fuck me, Zayn,” over and over again. Running his tongue up Liam’s length, Zayn took it in his mouth and he could feel Liam’s hips buck under him.

Liam’s breath was getting heavier and he wanted to let out a scream. All he had wanted to do was go hide out in the bathroom, maybe have a wank to get rid of a boner that his two best friends somehow caused him to get. He hadn’t expected this. He hadn’t realized just how much he wanted it, how much he needed it. While Zayn blowing him was fantastic and all, he needed Zayn in him as soon as possible. He couldn’t take it much longer. He wanted Zayn to fuck him, make him come, make him scream his name. “Zayn, Zayn. I want,” Liam let out a gasp as Zayn licked his cock again. “I want your cock in me.” Liam’s voice sounded so pathetic, already wrecked.

From across the room it was Louis that was yelling now. He kept cursing and telling Harry to fuck him harder. His moans were steadily getting louder and, every once in a while he would let out a high-pitched noise followed by Harry’s name. Harry would let out a deep grunt every once in a while, he would ask Louis if that was ok and he would tell him how good he looked while he was being fucked. Liam and Zayn were barely paying any attention to them anymore. Zayn had stopped sucking Liam’s cock and, as much as Liam wanted Zayn in him, he didn’t want him to stop. Moving back up, Zayn licked the inside of Liam’s tongue so that Liam could taste the precum that was still on Zayn’s tongue. Liam sucked on his tongue a bit just to make sure he got ever last bit of the precum off. Once he had finished that, he let go of Zayn’s tongue, but not until he flicked his tongue up against Zayn’s one last time. “Lube, we need lube. Haz, please,” Liam said, panting. A tube flew across the room and landed on the bed right above Liam’s head. “Thanks,” Liam said as he reached over his head and grabbed the bottle of tube. All he heard in return were more grunts and moans from the other side of the room and something about how good Louis felt around Harry’s cock.

Zayn took the lube out of Liam’s hand and, before spreading some on his fingers, he made Liam prop his legs up on Zayn’s shoulders because he wanted to watch Liam’s face as he fucked him. Running his hand down Liam’s thigh, Zayn stopped when he reached his hole and gently pressed a finger in. “Tell me when it’s ok to put another one in,” Zayn muttered. It only took a few moments before Liam let out a quiet “More, please,” and Zayn slipped another finger in and stretched him out until he knew it would be comfortable enough for Liam. Wrapping one hand around his cock, he guided it into Liam slowly, just in case Liam wasn’t ready yet. Biting his lip, Liam’s hips began to rock back and forth slowly. Zayn took it slow for the first couple of minutes, pulling out and then thrusting back in a little quicker each time while rolling his hips, until Liam begged him to go faster, to fuck him until he was begging for Zayn to stop, and Zayn obeyed.

From across the room, Louis was screaming Harry’s name and how he was about to come but neither Zayn nor Liam acknowledged it by saying anything. It only caused Zayn to start fucking Liam faster until he was letting out deep grunts with every thrust. Liam was trying to stay quiet but that didn’t last long. He kept muttering curse words and how great Zayn’s cock felt inside of him. Grinning, Zayn held on to Liam’s hips and didn’t stop fucking him until he could feel a burst of warmth and he knew he was going to come at any moment. He pumped faster and faster, riding out his orgasm and he didn’t stop until he was done. Liam was staring up at him in awe. “Fuck, you look so good, Zayn. I want to fuck you. Can I fuck you, please, I need to,” Liam said even though he was almost completely out of breath. Zayn pulled out of Liam and nodded as he flopped onto the bed next to him. 

This time it was Harry that was screaming from across the room. He cried out Louis’ name one final time and after that all that could be heard was panting and huffing coming from the other bed. Both Zayn and Liam were content with that. Now they were in their own little world and there wouldn’t be any noises except for their own. Now Liam could focus on all of the little sounds Zayn made as he pressed two fingers into him and began stretching him. Like when Zayn was stretching Liam, Liam asked Zayn to let him know when he was ready and it took barely any time at all. He guided his cock into Zayn and Zayn immediately started moaning. He hadn’t expected Liam to feel so good. “Fuck, fuck me. I want to ride your dick. Liam can I be on top, please,” Zayn pleaded. Pulling out for a brief moment, Liam got on his back again and Zayn crawled on top of him and guided himself down on to Liam’s cock, moaning while he did so.

He rocked back and forth, pushed himself up and let himself fall back onto Liam’s cock and kept whispering Liam’s name over and over again. His hands were pressing down onto Liam’s chest, clawing at him and leaving red marks. Biting his lip, Zayn started riding him faster until he heard Liam starting to let out deep, staggered moans, indicating that he wasn’t far from coming. “No, no you can’t come yet,” Zayn begged. “I want to suck you off again,” he said as he got off Liam and commanded Liam to kneel over him and fuck his mouth. Liam didn’t question any of it and switched spots with Zayn so that Liam’s cock was now in Zayn’s face. Opening his mouth, Zayn took Liam in his mouth once again and Liam began thrusting. It only took a few minutes before Liam mumbled and warned Zayn that he was about to come. Grabbing a handful of Zayn’s hair, Liam started thrusting faster. Zayn moaned and wished Liam had pulled his hair earlier but he was sure something like this would happen again so there would be more time for hair pulling later. Just as Liam pulled his cock out of Zayn’s mouth again, he came, getting it all over Zayn’s face. Liam let out one final moan, this one louder than all of the rest. He moved over to the side and collapsed on to the bed. 

Zayn was wiping Liam’s come off his face and licking it off his finger when Louis’ voice rang out in the quiet room. “My, you two had a bit of fun, didn’t you?” Suddenly both Liam and Zayn remembered that they weren’t alone. Both boys looked over to the other bed where Harry had his head on Louis’ chest. “We were hoping you two would have fucked sooner. We always wanted you to get together, but it was nice being able to watch you for the first time,” said Louis with a grin on his face. Harry shifted a bit and then got up and started walking over to the bed where Liam and Zayn were. Louis followed him and they both crawled onto the bed with them, not caring that they were all four naked and on a bed together. Harry teasingly ran a finger down Zayn’s chest. “You look awfully pretty with come on your face, Zayn. And Liam, I didn’t know you had that in you” Harry laughed. “Oh, shut up, Haz,” Zayn replied. He would have hit him with a pillow if he had any energy left.


End file.
